Hellfire
by Consulting-Prussian
Summary: (Requested ) A song!fic for Hellfire from The Hunchback Of Notre Dame. Gilbert Beilschmidt sings about a gypsy, Roderich, whom he lusts for. Slight FrAus. Not High School Musical kind of singing about, hell no.


"_Confiteor Deo Omnipotenti  
Beatae Mariae semper Virgini  
Beato Michaeli archangelo  
Sanctis apostolis omnibus sanctis_"

The Priests sang from the church as the Prussian walked through a dark corridor, hearing them from his building. He looked up at the sky hoping he would be heard by the Gods.

"Beata Maria,  
You know I am a righteous man!  
Of my virtue I am justly proud… "

"_Et tibit Pater_ "

He looked away from the sky as he continued walking down the floor until he came to the fire pit. Anger poured into his soul as he continued his plea for help, looking down into the fire.

"Beata Maria,  
You know I'm so much purer than  
the common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd!" Gilbert Beilschmidt slowly became angrier as his words rang true only to himself.

"_Quia peccavi nimis_ "

He fell to his knees as he became desperate to be heard, "Then tell me, Maria,  
Why I see him dancing there?  
Why his smold'ring eyes still scorch my soul… "

The Austrian gypsy, Roderich's shape formed in the fire. His figure danced through the flames, implying sinful meaning, with a demonic smirk.

"_Cogitatione_ "

"I feel him, I see him,  
the sun caught in raven hair,  
Is blazing in me out of all control." He grabbed the piece of cloth that was Roderich's from the festival, earlier.

"_Verbo et opera_"

"Like fire," The fire grew as Beilschmidt bellowed out his hatred, the room could have been pitch black without the fire.  
"_Hellfire_,  
This fire in my skin.  
This burning  
Desire  
Is turning me to sin!" He pulled the cloth above his head, as if the fire would cast the demonic fabric away from him.

The room suddenly grew as Gilbert was surrounded by the Gods, all in red robes, looking down on Beilschmidt. He stood up and tried to regain his dignity, he felt the doubt of the Gods on himself,

"It's not my fault!"

"_Mea culpa_,"

"I'm not to blame!"

"_Mea culpa_,"

"It is the gypsy man,  
The witch who sent this flame!" He ran across the floor, trying to find one who would understand his reasoning.

"_Mea maxima culpa_."

"It's not my fault,"

"_Mea culpa_,"

"If in God's plan,"

"_Mea culpa_,"

"He made the devil so much  
Stronger than a man!" Gilbert shouted as the Gods seemed to melt than the fire ran through his body as though foreshadowing his damnation.

"_Mea maxima culpa_!"

He ran back towards the fire as the roomed changed to the way it had been, ruled by the fire pit. Beilschmidt caught his breath, pleading to be saved from Roderich's curse. "Protect me, Maria!  
Don't let this siren cast his spell,  
Don't let his fire sear my flesh and bone…  
Destroy the gypsy, Roderich!  
And let him taste the fires of hell!  
Or else, let him be mine and mine alone."

Roderich danced in the flames until he was vanquished and turned to smoke, flowing towards Gilbert.

The smoke vanished from Gilbert as a knock sounded from the door.

"What is it?! I'm busy!" Gilbert turned in rage as the door opened. A soldier appeared in the doorway.

"Minister Beilschmidt, the gypsy has escaped."

"What!"

"He's nowhere in the cathedral. He's gone."

"But how? Never mind. Get out, you idiot!  
I'll find him. I'll find him if I have to burn down all of Paris!" He walked back toward the fire once the soldier walked outside, closing the door. Gilbert raised his hands in insanity, driven mad by this rage.

"Hellfire,  
Dark fire,  
Now gypsy, it's your turn!" Gilbert took the cloth back out and yelled his threat at it, as if Roderich would hear him through the cloth. Gilbert Beilschmidt raised the cloth above the fire to show its future.  
"Choose me or  
Your pyre!  
Be mine or you will burn!" Gilbert threw the cloth into the fire and fell to the floor as it burned into smoke.

"_Kyrie Eleison_!" The priests screamed as the room grew quiet.

"God have mercy on him… " Beilschmidt backed up against the wall as shadows of the high Priests surrounded him.

"_Kyrie Eleison_," The Priests grew quiet with Gilbert.

Gilbert faced the wall. "God have mercy on me… "

"_Kyrie Eleison_," The Priests flowed past him.

The Prussian turned around to stand up and shouted at the fire and Priests, "But he will be mine,  
Or he will burn!" Gilbert fell to his knees as he declared his threat and the room went dark.

_Be patient, young ones, enjoy these messages from our sponsors: Slap someone, it makes you feel better! _

The next morning, Gilbert's carriage pulled up outside of Notre Dame to meet his soldiers. Beilschmidt stepped out, rubbing his eyes and groaning. General Bonnefoy saluted him, "Morning, Gilbert."

Gilbert glared at him, "You will address me as Sir."

"Something wrong, sir?"

"Oh, I just had a little trouble with the fire pits."

"I see, sir." Francis nodded and they went on to discuss how to find Roderich. Little did Gilbert know, Francis was not planning to find Roderich and turn him in.

**Adriana, you better review this. **

(Translations )

Confiteor Deo Omnipotenti (_I confess to God almighty_)  
Beatae Mariae semper Virgini (_To blessed Mary ever Virgin_)  
Beato Michaeli archangelo (_To the blessed archangel Michael_)  
Sanctis apostolis omnibus sanctis (_To the holy apostles, to all the saints_)

Et tibit Pater (_And to you, Father_)

Quia peccavi nimis (_That I have sinned_)

Cogitatione (_In thought_)

Verbo et opere (_In word and deed_)

Mea culpa (_Through my fault_)

Mea maxima culpa (_Through my most griveous fault_)

Kyrie Eleison (_Lord have mercy_)

**Thank you for reading! Pleasse review and request other fics if you want! **


End file.
